The present invention relates to a configuration module for a surveillance system, the surveillance system being designed to classify objects having object characteristics in a surveillance scene on the basis of object characteristic ranges as objects to be monitored, and in which the configuration module is designed to define the object characteristic ranges. The present invention likewise relates to a surveillance system comprising the configuration module, a configuration method, and a computer program.
Surveillance systems, e.g., video surveillance systems, are used to observe one or more surveillance regions, in which case surveillance cameras are directed to the surveillance region(s). The video images recorded by the surveillance cameras are often forwarded to a central unit, e.g., to a surveillance center, where they are evaluated by surveillance personnel or in an automated manner. Since video surveillance systems of this type often include a large number, e.g., 100 to 1000, of surveillance cameras, it is not possible for the large number of video images to be monitored in a reasonable manner by a limited number of surveillance personnel, and so automated image evaluation is becoming increasingly significant.
Publication DE 102 52 731 A1, which is the closest prior art, discloses a method for monitoring a scene using at least one imaging sensor. The method is characterized by the fact that only a selection of the data recorded by the imaging sensor is stored as relevant data, in order to simplify subsequent evaluation and to reduce the storage requirement. The selection is made by recognizing, based on object features, that an object in the recorded surveillance scene has undergone changes that are beyond a specified scope. This scope is determined via a specified difference from a specified value for a particular object feature. Possible object features referred to in this publication are gray value, texture, position, motion, and contour of the object.